<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 365 by Josh_the_Bard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461183">Day 365</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard'>Josh_the_Bard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [365]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [365]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 365</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was well past midnight by the time all the guests arrived at the Hawke estate that night. Some might call the guest list of who’s-who of the most influential people in Kirkwall from Hightown to Darktown, but to Hawke, they were just the (few) people who would be happy to receive an invitation from Hawke as opposed to ‘The Champion.’ Hawke wondered if all these people had ever been in a room together, some of them might even consider themselves enemies. Hawke knew that without him there, they might all start fighting amongst themselves, a microcosm for the city at large, or so it felt sometimes.</p><p>Hawke felt like he was at four separate parties in the same room and was running himself to exhaustion trying to give everyone the time they deserved. Varric caught his eye and broke off from his conversation with Feja and Tomwise and walked to the center of the room where he tapped a snacking-fork (Because apparently Hawke had become the sort of person who hosted parties with snacking forks) on his glass to quiet the room.</p><p>“I don’t think you have all heard the story about the Dalish elf who visited the Grand Tourney,” he said. The reaction to his announcement was mixed but he continued on undeterred.</p><p>“A few years back,” he said. “A Dalish traveled far from her clan to participate in the archery competition at the Grand Tourney. She knew the humans would not be pleased by her attendance but she came all the same.”</p><p>Merrill was staring with excited focus. Beside her, Noll rolled their eyes but quieted down to listen. They had been talking to Rirana who rounded out the second clump of guests.</p><p>“Now this elf,” Varric continued, “heard sounds of a great battle while on the road and went to investigate. She happened upon a clearing where an Orlesian chevalier was being mauled by a wyvern.”</p><p>Aveline snorted at that. Her father had been a chevalier though she didn’t hold the order as a whole in high regard. She and Donnic turned from their conversation with Lady Elegant and Wendalin and the two couples gave Varric their full attention.</p><p>“The elf wondered if she could do anything to help but then, a Nevarran mortalitasi appeared and raised some corpses nearby to attack the wyvern. The clawed at its legs and wrapped her arms around its neck.”</p><p>Anders had been talking poor Jansen’s ear off, no doubt about the horrid state of the city. Hawke only hoped he wasn't trying to swindle the man out of some money to fund the mage underground. Jansen and Wanda had managed to find a nurse made to care for Jansen jr. tonight so they could both attend. Hawke wasn’t sure he had ever met Jansen’s wife, but she was one of the sweetest women Hawke had had the pleasure of meeting, save perhaps Merrill of course.</p><p>“From behind, a Fereldon ash warrior and his faithful mabari hound hit the wyvern distracting it from it’s meal. It was so surprised that it dropped the Orlesian who tried to crawl away. The monster reared up to spit its venom and a marcher charged in on horseback, piercing the beast through the heart and slaying it. The elf came forward so moved by their heroics. </p><p>‘I heard,’ said she, ‘that the humans warred with each other like children, each nation an enemy of all others. But I see that it is not true, you fought so bravely to defend this man. It will be an honor to meet you on the tournament field.’ As she left, the mortalitasi turned to the others and said,</p><p>‘I though the Dalish were legendary hunters but clearly they know nothing about wyvern baiting.’”</p><p>The room erupted into laughter except for Merrill, but she joined in when Noll explained to joke to her. Now, instead of four groups there was one large one, in a ring around Varric. Hawke felt he should make some sort of speech, something grand about how thankful he was that they had all come to celebrate with him. Nothing came to mind but the silence was quickly broken.</p><p>“I have a story,” Janen said. “Me friend, Porrett, once lost a war with a fennec over eggplants...” And just like that, the night became what Hawke had hoped it would be. Everyone sharing stories and jokes. Laughing and forgetting that outside the world was falling apart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>